1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboards, and particularly to a motherboard having a relay device thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motherboard, some relays, which satisfy need of voltage, current, and power of the motherboard, are adapted for the motherboard to manage power. Therefore, the motherboard works in an environment with a specific voltage, current, and power. When the motherboard is applied in other conditions, the relays need to be changed, and the motherboard needs to be amended, which is inconvenient.